


Beach Day

by vodkaalec



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkaalec/pseuds/vodkaalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil takes Legolas and Tauriel to the beach and meets Bard who happens to be taking his children to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I don't even know what this is. I just had the idea to write a Bard x Thranduil fic set at the beach and so this happened. Also I couldn't think of a title because my brain is pretty fried and I should be sleeping right now. You can also find this fic on my tumblr (thiefbaggins.tumblr.com). Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Spending a day at the beach was most definitely not the way Thranduil had thought his day would be going yet here he is. Legolas and Tauriel had begged him if he could take them and Thranduil hadn't had it in him to deny them so he'd agreed.

Sitting on a fold-out chair under a large umbrella, Thranduil keeps an eye on Legolas and Tauriel as they attempt to build a sandcastle. There aren't many people around where they've set up camp. Thranduil finds it much more preferable to sitting in on the more crowded spots.

That is until he hears chatter from somewhere close to his right. Turning his head ever so slightly, he sees man with a young boy and two young girls. They're spreading out a blanket next to Thranduil who only just suppresses a sigh. Of all the free spots on this beach, they just happen to choose the spot right next to him.

"Ada, look!"

Thranduil turns his head away when he hears Legolas call out to him and sees that he and Tauriel have made some solid ground with their sandcastle. He nods his acknowledgement and the pair go back to their construction, chattering amongst themselves.

Thranduil turns his attention to the sea and lets the sound of the waves crashing against the sand lull him into a sense of calm. He want to try and enjoy this day at least for Legolas' sake.

Thranduil's just about managed to relax enough, despite the heat and the occasional sand-fly, when his relative quiet is interrupted by a husky voice to his right.

"Alright, you know the rules. Have fun and keep an eye on each other. I'll be right here if you need anything"

Thranduil spares a glance over to them in time to see the three children all nodding their heads in agreement before peeling off in different directions. The two girls head off towards the ocean whilst the boy hovers for a few moments before slowly making his way towards Legolas and Tauriel.

Thranduil watches him with a wary look but the boy doesn't seem to mean them any harm. He motions towards the sandcastle and Thranduil hears him ask if he can help. Legolas and Tauriel exchange a look before nodding. The boy kneels down next to Tauriel and the three of them start working together.

"Are they yours?" Thranduil hears the man beside him ask and gathers that he means Legolas and Tauriel.

"Yes" Thranduil replies, barely sparing him a glance. He also doesn't bother to mention that Tauriel isn't his daughter. He almost feels like she is.

Neither man offers anything else more for a while and Thranduil take this time to observe the man beside him.

He's sitting on the edge of the blanket, legs spread out in front of him on the sand. He's wearing nothing but a pair of black board shorts and he's well built from what Thranduil can see. He also appears to have built up a solid tan. His long dark hair is half pulled back, some of it tied up with some of it left down which Thranduil doesn't particularly understand. He's also wearing sunglasses but Thranduil doesn't really find that note-worthy considering it's sunny.

"I'm Bard, by the way" the man informs Thranduil.

"Thranduil" Thranduil replies, shaking Bard's hand when it's extended towards him.

They go back to watching the children building their sandcastle and it isn't long before Bard's daughters join in the construction.

After a while, Legolas and Tauriel are bounding over to Thranduil with excited glints in their eyes. They each take a hand and start dragging him over to their creation. Thranduil goes without too much fuss.

It's only a matter of time before Bard joins him, his own children ushering him over. Together they observe what this team of five has created and Thranduil finds that he is rather impressed by their craftsmanship. He particularly likes how seashells have been incorporated and he informs the children of this.

"You have done well" he says, not missing Legolas' wide grin.

"I'm very impressed" Bard agrees and as the children dissolve into excited chatter, Bard and Thranduil exchange slight smiles.

Yes, maybe spending his day at the beach was not what Thranduil had planned but with this outcome he can't say that he is too bothered.


End file.
